This Gift of Fate
by piratequeen0405
Summary: Collection of primarily erotic, related and unrelated, Sess/Rin drabbles and one-shots written for Livejournal communities.
1. Choice

Title: Choice  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Rating: Adult  
Prompt: Thriteen  
Characters: Rin/Sess  
Genre: Canon, WAFF  
Words: 269  
Summary: Reunion after a period of separation; revisit of Prompt--Thirteen

For four years, I haven't seen you. No visits, no gifts. I'd like to say my trust never wavered, but that would be a lie too convenient. I'm no longer the neglected girl who followed you, besotted and adoring. I wonder, but for my scent, if you would even recognize me in this woman's body that I now wear.

For four years, I waited. Courted by villagers—farmers and fishers, merchants and widowers—twelve times I chose and said No. The first times were easy, my confidence in you strong. The last times were hard, tormented by doubts. Which would be worse? To choose one of these suitors and then see you again, or to end up old and alone.

************

Four years ago was the last time I saw you; no longer a child, your moon blood had begun to flow. I needed to drive a wedge between the girl I knew and the woman you were about to become. And so for four years I stayed away. For four years, I waited and wondered.

And now I stand before you, unmistakeable. "Rin, are you ready to choose?"

Your face is serious, hopeful yet sad. "I chose already. Twelve times. And each time I chose you."

I hold out my hand, and you place yours…larger, still small…in mine.

"I'll choose one last time," you say.

*************

He laid her down in the shade of the forest. Clothes discarded, words were unnecessary and few. Their kisses forgave and explored; their thrusts were gentle and needy. Four years of waiting and wondering disappeared, rarely to be mentioned again.


	2. Games We Play

Title: Games We Play  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Rating: Adult  
Prompt: Kiss  
Characters: Rin/Sesshoumaru  
Genre: Canon  
Words: 100  
Warnings: None  
A/N Thanks to Sensei for the idea of blindfolding Rin.

Do you remember, years ago, my small hands covering your eyes? _Guess who_.

Now I am the one who is blind. The cool silk of your obi blocks my sight, but I feel the welcome warmth of your breath on my neck and know you are near._ Stay still_.

The knife-edge of your claws scrapes my flesh as clothes are sliced away, drawing lines, long and lush and red. Lines that your tongue traces and tastes. _Come find me_.

Finally, your lips press against my breast, my throat, my greedy mouth.

Oh, the games we play…how they have changed.


	3. Here and Now

Title: Here And Now  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Prompt: Polyamory Pile-up  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Sess/Rin/SessMom  
Genre: Canon, Introspective  
Words: 800  
Summary: Rin enjoys a unique family situation  
Warnings: Not really a pile up, but I hope this meets Talon's divine definition of polyamory

_Mother_

A long time she had lived, seen generations of the powerful rise and fall, taken lovers and made her own mark on history, but never, she realized, as the strong, nimble fingers raked through her hair, in all her long years, had she found such simple contentment like when with her son's human bride.

The first time she had seen Rin, the girl was young, barely a smudge, trotting obediently behind like a besotted puppy. She was shocked that her son had taken such unprecedented risks to save her and thoughtfully remarked on how like his father he had become.

When he brought her back years later, she learned that, unlike his father's reckless, self-destructive love, Sesshoumaru's was careful. Typical of him, she thought. He came to seek protection for his human mate, though she readily confessed she liked to pretend he also sought her approval of his choice, and wondered what it was about this inconsequential creature that continued to captivate him. Rin still seemed so fragile, so breakable. But their twin cries of lust and pleasure that threatened to shake the walls at night hinted there was more to this girl than her slight appearance.

She was intrigued. Curiosity is a most heady drug.

Now together, heat and privilege making them indolent on a summer afternoon, she reached up and grasped slender wrists, bringing those hands lower, past her full breasts, past her flat belly, to the wet, ripe part of her that Rin had awakened. "Do you feel what you do to me? Every time?" Black hair fell over her shoulder, and a mouth, red and beautiful, teeth, blunt and greedy, teased the skin on her neck.

"Yes, my Lady."

------------

_Son_

Not especially generous by nature, he never understood why he consented to share her, nor did he know how he would have responded had he actually been asked. But his permission wasn't sought, and by the time he realized the truth, it had already grown into something he couldn't prevent, much less halt.

That they spent days in each other's company was not unusual in itself; he had asked his mother to watch over her. But one day he strayed into his mother's quarters and was met with a site too anomalous to be brushed off. His mother was dragging an ivory comb through Rin's unruly black hair, a servant's task, and at first he thought she was amusing herself by feeding her insatiable love of irony. Then he noticed the top of Rin's kimono sagging open, a rosy flush, unashamed, on her curvy chest, and nipples, dark and swollen, the obvious recipients of recent, lavish attention. Her face was a sea of ease and bliss.

His mother's sly smile filled in the blanks. He left without a word.

Later that night, confusion and ire held in check with a practiced, iron grip, he asked coolly, "Rin, are you ready for bed?"

Silk dropped to the floor, and she crawled on hands and knees in front of him, then slowly sank down to her elbows, delectable ass high in the air. She spread her legs apart and looked coyly over a shoulder.

He knew then that nothing important had appreciably changed; she was still his to love, his to protect. Still open and ready, an addictive combination of sweet submission and fuckable impertinence. She was still perfect.

"Yes, my Lord."

--------------

_Lover_

Eyes closed, I am lost and flying blind, no longer able to discern where one of you ends and the other begins. I could open my eyes, but what would I see? A haze of white hair and blue crescent moon on a pale brow, rising from between my outstretched legs. The rest of you hidden, I am still unsure whose plundering tongue makes me pant and moan…whose fangs make me shake and scream. My only awareness is your mouth teasing, discovering my secrets; I am dying, alive.

It is afterward, when my lungs again fill with breath and the world stops spinning, that I can tell. If gentle arms gather me close, soft breasts pressed against the flesh of my back, I know I am with her. Possessive body and hard cock, and I am with him, falling again and again, never happier than when he reclaims my body as his own. Years of misery, lived in fear as a motherless child, are gone and forgotten. Years of following, quiet and unquestioning, have become nights of heat and demands and calm, necessary acceptance.

Everything you give, I take. Everything I offer is consumed. Together, you are enough…and too much; I am saturated, complete.

You both stole me from death's clenching jaws, cheating the awful inevitability for a time, but it is here and now, that I truly, deeply live.


	4. Always

Title: Always  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Prompt: Quickie  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Sess/Rin  
Genre: Canon  
Words: 250

It is always the same with us.

Me…begging for a quick release, an end to the intolerable delight.

You…slow and strong, a master of both our desires.

Is the reason for the difference my humanity? Does my short life impart some wish to reach out and take the thing I want, to grasp and hold while I still can?

Has your immortality taught you to wait, to tortuously prolong and deny?

Our years apart aged me, but with that maturity my childish desire to please turned into a woman's need. And now, lying beneath, panting and moaning, I only wish for you to quench this thirst and finish that which you began. You bring me so close, only to be led away, a foolish child again and again.

"Faster, harder," I urge.

You always ignore my demands.

***

I have lived long, fought hard. Survived countless battles. And the lesson I took was patience ensures victory.

But your whispers in my ear, your legs tightly encircling drive me to the brink of unlearning everything I've been taught. I lose myself in you, and the only thing that keeps me present is your need for more. This thing…us…threatens to unmake me and my only defense is to hold back.

I've lost you before, and this way I keep you, gasping and straining, until it is almost finished. Only then can I send you, spiraling down, accompanying my own fall.

It will always be the same with us.


	5. Release

Title: Release  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Prompt: Rin  
Characters: Rin/Sess  
Words: 100  
Genre: Canon, post manga  
Summary: Rin introspective  
Warnings: Nah

Blind me with your cruel, gentle silk, again and again.

Tie me down with knots, so I cannot resist.

Ignore my whispered pleas; ignore your instincts.

Leave me, afraid and alone.

Remind me of the darkness I faced.

---

Then release me.

Show me I matter. Put in my hand my reason to exist. The death I faced was not without a price; I wake trembling that I will again so easily become nothing.

Your words in my ears, your mouth at my lips. Weigh my body down with yours and show me I can stay here. Here with you.


	6. Harvesting Fruit

Title: Harvesting Fruit  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Prompt: You Named Your Girl Bits What?  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Rin/Sesshoumaru  
Genre: Canon, post manga  
Words: 200  
Summary: Rin and Sess reunion  
Warnings: Nope

Rin crept from her hut as the dark moon, a dim and silent witness to her mission, rose in the inky sky.

Sesshoumaru had stopped visiting years ago. He promised to come back when she was grown, no longer a girl, though everyone knew on nights of the new moon he stood on a hill high above the village to keep watch, leaving without a word only when the sun and his brother's strength returned.

So she waited, as all the girls her age married and their bellies swelled. A late-blooming flower is no less lovely, Kaeda said to cheer her.

And now her wait was over. Three weeks before, she woke to cramps and blood between her legs. No longer a girl, indeed.

Heart racing, she climbed until she stood before him—pale and beautiful and not surprised to see her.

"Rin."

Emboldened, she took his hand. "Have you finally come to pluck my red and juicy plum? It's ripe and ready."

Ridiculous euphemism, he thought. "You've spent too much time with the miko and the taijiya."

"I've spent too much time waiting."

He buried his face in her neck, soaking up this new, welcome scent. "No more waiting."


	7. Wake Me

Title: Wake Me  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Rating: Adult  
Prompt: Hands  
Characters: Sess/Rin  
Genre: Canon, WAFF  
Words: 371  
Summary: Rin has nightmares  
Warnings: None

It was when she slept that the past paid visits. Faded, long-forgotten faces that she knew by instinct rather than any true recognition. Laughing voices and old children's games. Her name, sung as a whisper and a lullaby. Dreams hinted to her that she had once been a normal, happy child.

The past also haunted. Keening screams and the distinct panic triggered by an angry smell of smoke. Voices scolding, telling her, unwanted, to go away. And wolves—always wolves—hot breath, sharp teeth, death. Why were her nightmares so much more vivid?

But time after time, reaching through the terror, a hand, his hand rescued her from ghosts and pulled her back to the present and him.

It had happened once before, years ago. She had been a child, happy like before and without care that a normal girlhood had passed her by. Darkness and cold and emptiness again had come and caught her, only to be banished by a stone weighing heavy on her chest. She had opened her eyes to find his hand cradling her cheek. The hand that was capable of such brutality, such remorseless cruelty was also able to provide comfort, to reassure. The Inu Youkai, already familiar with ambition and power, had impossibly learned sadness and fear.

And now, again, that calloused palm and those long fingers, tipped with delicate, deadly claws, gently pressed against her face and reminded her that the past was done. Reminded her with whom she lay. And when her racing heart slowed and he knew she was fully in their world, his hand became less tender. He teased and stroked, tracing circles and spirals down her throat, around her breasts, across her belly. His hand eased her legs apart, and deft fingers tangled in wet curls, caressing up and down, in and out. He smiled into her neck as she moaned his name.

***

She had remade him more times than he could count. A small human child had taught him the lesson of compassion. A beautiful human woman had woken him to unsought, unexpected love. The hand that he had at one time thought was only meant to hold a sword, now had far more important things to accomplish.


	8. Bee Balm

Title: Bee Balm  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Prompt: Lovers' Code  
Rating: Adult, barely  
Characters: Rin/Sesshoumaru  
Genre: Post Manga Fluff  
Words: 100  
Summary: Not one to miss an opportunity…  
Warnings: None

Rin had learned many things while living with Kaede.

The uses of herbs, bone-setting, midwifery.

One lesson however made a distinct impression—the woman who tracked her cycle, could space her children.

Rin watched her year-old son, who took after his uncle Inuyasha in ways that confounded his father, sleep after a particularly energetic morning. Not one to miss an opportunity, she found her husband and, moving his white hair aside, kissed the back of his neck.

"Rin's flower is ready to be picked, and the bee has gone back to the hive. If we hurry, we won't be stung."


	9. Completion

Title: Completion  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Prompt: Perfect Hedonist  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Sesshoumaru/Rin  
Genre: Canon, Romance, bit of WAFF  
Words: 100  
Summary: Sesshoumaru enjoys Rin teaching him the true meaning of pleasure  
Warnings: Nah

As a young fool, I believed pleasure was achieved through disciplined skill with a sword.

You taught me the truth long ago, with the sound of a mute girl's improbable laugh.

Wiser now, I remain your pupil, still longing to lose all control.

Weak-kneed, I cling to your thighs, drinking the taste of your pleasure. The fit of our bodies, perfect and pressing, leaves us sweaty and shaking and sated.

In the calm before sleep, my head on your belly; the gentle swell, the kick inside. Something of us, yet something apart.

I didn't know I could feel this complete.


End file.
